cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wielkarzeczpospolita
The beginning of Wielkarzeczpospolita Wielkarzeczpospolita was created on 31 October 2008. On 1 November 2008 trade agreements proposed by the newly established goverment of Wielkarzeczpospolita were approved by the goverments of Jamesland, Revenant and Dovey. Shortly after, on 8 November similiar agreement was signed by the goverment of Fidelis. This combined with low taxes and infrastructure investments, helped the economy of Wielkarzeczpospolita to become strong. War with New Helenistic rep Just 16 days since it's creation, on 16 November 2008 at 8:49 AM, war was declared on Wielkarzeczpospolita by the Constantine rep, ruler of the New Helenistic rep. Suddenly attacked by nearly twice as old nation, goverment of Wielkarzeczpospolita faced riots caused by lack of defending security. In spite of that fact the first battle fought at 8:50 AM was a victory for the military of Wielkarzeczpospolita - 36 invaders were killed and only 16 defending soldiers lost. The second attack from New Helenistic rep at 8:52 AM was a more successful one - Wielkarzeczpospolita lost 80 soldiers and 53 invaders were killed. Seeing it's land razed, infrastructure destroyed and money looted, goverment of Wielkarzeczpospolita decided to act accordingly. The same day new soldiers were bought to defend Wielkarzeczpospolita and an army of 200 men was sent to New Helenistic rep. Aggressive attack of Wielkarzeczpospolita's forces on New Helenistic rep soil at 10:02 AM was from the goverment's perspective a proper response to what happened at the beginning of the day. Even though the chances of success were low (34%) 168 soldiers of New Helenistic rep army were killed in this battle and Wielkarzeczpospolita lost only 48 men. At 10:03 AM, military of Wielkarzeczpospolita attacked New Helenistic rep again killing 63 enemy soldiers, loosing 18 men. In the end, in all four battles New Helenistic rep suffered 357 casualties (126 attacking, 231 defending), Wielkarzeczpospolita lost 162 men (66 attacking, 96 defending). Shortly after, at 11:22 AM a peace offer has been submitted by Constantine rep. After consideration, goverment of Wielkarzeczpospolita decided to accept the offer stating that it's proud of the bravery of it's military and that it hopes that the same spirit will be shown by the citizens of Wielkarzeczpospolita when reconstruction of nation's economy will begin. Asked about the casus belli, the spokesman of Wielkarzeczpospolita's goverment said that Constantine rep declared the war for the Wielkarzeczpospolita's resources. He also added that shortly after sending the peace offer Constantine rep joined an alliance and that fact was obviously one of the reasons for Wielkarzeczpospolita's goverment to accept the peace offer. After the war Although it is not clear if this had any connection to the anarchy in Wielkarzeczpospolita, on 17 November 2008 trade agreement with Dovey was canceled by the goverment of Dovey. The same day comparable agreement proposed by the ruler of Wielkarzeczpospolita was approved by the goverment of Uekerstien and victorious troops went back home from New Helenistic rep. Despite this attempts to stabilize the situation riots and anarchy were still a major concern for Wielkarzeczpospolita's goverment. In a speech to the nation, ruler of Wielkarzeczpospolita, said that "he'll do everything in his power to make sure that Wielkarzeczpospolita will soon regain it's strenght". To regain it's authority after the riots ended, a new national religion and a much higher tax rate were introduced by Wielkarzeczpospolita's goverment in one move that is believed to be coordinated action performed to keep citizen's emotions at bay. At the same time, on 18 November 2008, goverment of Wielkarzeczpospolita decided to join Sparta Alliance. Category:Nations